Twisted Turns
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Rogue has found away to control her powers,Pyro has landed his dream girl,Bobby landed in hotwater,Quick silver is a x-men?


I hope everyone enjoys I only own the people named WolfPath/Shadow- call,Dragon/echo call they are mine ha-ha

Rogue has found a way to control her powers and she trying to find her Bf Bobby aka Ice-man in the X-men mansion

Pyro is room-mates with peter aka metal boy since Pyro and Bobby messed the last dorm room they shared

Quick Silver witched sides and joined the x-men cuz his father try ed to kill him but his sister didn't belive him and stayed with there father and the brotherhood.

Jean was killed long before Logan joined the team

In this story

* * *

WolfPath the new-est youngest new x-men with his Brother Dragon where both mock fighting in the dagger room both where doing well . Logan Growls and smells the air his diss-like for Wolfpath was 100% he didn't diss-like his brother for some reason . Logan Barked out "Boys Chuck wants to see you in now before dinner." Charles voice echoed into there heads "Echo,Shadow shower before joining Logan in the office and Bring scott."

Logan huffed away and walked towards scott's room and knocked "scouter Chuck wants to see you now

Scott placed the pic of himself,Jean and storm back when they where teens back on his desk before getting off the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it . He said "Logan My name isn't scouter unless your name is Wolfboy don't call me it again."

Logan huffed at his and let Scott move out of the room before whispering to himself "wolfboy it seems old scooter is losing his loving touch that's not right."

Charles was looking at his best friend's son almost glaring at him magneto was Quick Silver's father and his twin sister was the scarlet witch.

Logan whiffed the air and growled his metal claws popped out of his hands has he opened the door "chuck there's a Brother-hood member in here." He started to Jump on Qucik Silver but Silver had moved across the room and Charles spoke. "Logan there's no need for those put them away Quick Silver has joined the x-men his father magneto try-ed to use his own son to power up a machine to make the humans like doing so it almosted killed Quick Silver ."

Logan "Magneto has lost his mind his own son almosted died and he dose care he's really going after humans hard isn't he what can speedy do besides moving fast anyways?" Logan grabbed a cigar and started to light it before remmbering Chuck hated it when it smoked in his office. Quicky Silver grabbed the cigar out of logan's mouth before logan knew what had happened and thrown it into the trash bin by the desk. Logan "what the heck." Quick Silver "speed is enought of a power used the right way." Charles chucked at this and said "Logan show Quick Silver to 's room " Logan grunted and got up "alright chuck but don't forget where this one came from come on quick boy." Raven Ocean was a 15 year old how could make water out of thin air his jet black hair looked blue when he was messing with his powers.

After Logan lefted the new kid with Raven he when down to the kichen and opened the back of the icebox and pulled out 2 beers and replaced things sitting at the counter drinking his beers .

Scott had a talk with charles along with Echo and shadow Call the one year diff brother known as Wolfpath and Dragon. Wolfpatch had yelllow stripps on his face close to his hair line and wild light brown hair and dark blackist had red wild hair and blue eyes wolfpath was more of a joker his born name was Shadow-call .Dragon's born name was Echo-call he was alot more like logan but he was closer to his brother then Logan was with his family.

Kitty was moaning as Bobby and her finshed there climb-max and curled up together Kitty "i can't belive that was so good after everytime we are finshed i though it couldn't get better each time then the time before but this is the best yet."Bobby was quite he wasn't in love with kitty she was just a sex toy to him he was using and losted his was using her cuz his GirlFriend rogue can't have sex with him without killing him her skin was 's mind was thinking these thoughs "_I wish this was rogue in my arms and making love to and thouching not kitty but she was the only one i can thouch she's the only free girl in school and she's in love with me."_

Pyro was showering in his and Peter's shared bathroom and peter was in the living room beating Angel warren at cards .

Rogue had killed one of the brotherhood member about a year ago that had the some kind of powers the only diff was that one could control her thouch so rogue got those powers and found away to make her own work .She was ready to lose her viginitly to her boyfriend Bobby even though he started acting weird and disappearing more then could finally thouch without sucking them dry she was the most happyist person ever. She put on her gloves and walked towards Bobby's dorm room with Yin Joker aka Yang Tang she heared sounds kitty's words and there slowly opened the door a crack and saw Bobby under Kitty's bouncing body and hear kitty's words "Oh bobby your a animal " and Bobby's words "so are you kitty." Rogue's heart broke at those words and ran away from the dorm room and she ran into Pyro's and Peter's room without knowing she did so.

Bobby heared a sobing sound and found a crying rogue outside the door before he could toss kitty on the door rogue was running down the hallway.

Kitty "its about time she found out now we are free to be together in the open."

Bobby Yelled "get out." and tose kitty and her clothes out and closed and locked the door.

Rogue had stopped crying and wipped her tears away and pulled off her gloves when Pyro walked into the room and dropped his towel .showing off his goodist .He didn't know Rogue was in the room unthill he heared a gap and turned around and saw rogue. Pyro "do you like what you see untouchable Flower?" Rogue saw how great looking Pyro was without clothes on she Gaped and Pyro turned around . Rogue Blushed and walked over to pyro and grabbed his arm before he could do anything with her gloved fingers. Pyro Waited for the draining to start when nothing happend he was gapping at her with his mouth open ."not so untouchable now." and he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips the kiss was hot and hard but loving aswell. Rogue broke the kiss and asked pyro if he was still a virgin that made pyro look away and blush. Rogue Took that for a yes and grabbed pyro and pushed him on the bed. Pyro still naked was in pure shoock as the unthouchable rogue was thouching him and pushing him on the bed but he didn't tell her to stop. Rogue toss her clothes and pushed the harding cock of pyro's deep inside of herself she blinked back the tears as the pain flooded her. Pryo rubbed Rogue back trying to help the girl's pain disspare not being able to do much else .After the pain dissapared Rogue rode them both into bliss .Pyro turned them over so he was on top before a other round started they made love 3 times 3 hours had passed them by. Pyro kissed Rogue's head and asked her "why me ?" Rogue "you where a vigin like me that was one thing i wanted to do it with and bobby was cheating on me with kitty hoe.I have some feeling for you but i started dating bobby"

Pyro blinked "I'm glad you where my frist and i was yours." he kissed her with passion before helping the sore virginly-less girl into a shower with himself .After the shower and dressing they cleaned up the sheets and walked into the dinning room and sat down together rogue glove-less.


End file.
